


Snapshot

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photo session in the Asami-Takaba household.<br/>(Set after 'Escape and Love' )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Here';s the little story I wrote for the contest for Asami's birthday at club_sion (livejournal) (in August 2011)  
> The theme for this contest: What makes Asami laugh or very happy?

 

 

  
**Characters:**  Akihito ; Asami  
 **Rating:**  PG-13   
 **Warnings:**  Unbeta’ed + Asami wears no suit in this story XDD  
 **Disclaimer:**   _Viewfinder_ and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

 

  
**~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

\- OK. Be a good boy and try again. Look at me, I’ll show you once more. See? It is really easy, isn’t it?..... Ready, now? 3… 2…1… Smile!

The perfect but unreadable mask of the golden eyed man does not waver a bit. Takaba sighs heavily, he feels so helpless now. Already two hours that he tries to take a good picture of Asami and all he got until now are hundreds of snapshots with the same cold expression and stern look on his face.

\- Well, I guess you leave me with no other choice then. Let’s see if you’ll feel more comfortable and can finally get you smiling for this damn photo YOU asked me to take of you!.... Strip!

\- Not needed for this photo.

Takaba clears his throat.

\- Erm… How should I put that?… I AM the photographer and YOU are the model, so… I give orders and YOU comply.

His trademark smirk appears on Asami’s lips. He gets up from the chair, turns it around so that it’ll face the wall and sits down again, both arms on the back of the chair, facing his lover.

Takaba tries to stay professional but Asami is clearly challenging him with his special I-wanna-win-whichever-game-you-wanna-make-me-play-so-you’d-better-be-preprared look, he always gives him, when he has ulterior motives for being patient with his boy. Anyway, it is not as if Akihito was not aware that Asami plans to play his favorite game a bit later today, so let’s try once more to get a good photo of this damn bastard, he thinks to himself.

\- I said strip.

\- Not alone.

Takaba frowns to this answer, but snaps back snickering:

\- Oh?! I thought you were old enough to know how to strip alone, but wait, wait, wait… maybe you’re in fact too old to manage this simple thing alone now?

With the way Asami’s smirk dangerously widens, Akihito knows for sure he is pushing his luck a bit too far, but he will try his best to get a good photo of Asami, because he is a good photographer, so he can’t fail.

Asami stays on his sit and begins to unbutton his shirt slowly, his eyes staring intently at the young photographer, noticing immediately the light blush on his face, when the pure white silk slides along the strong arms and reveals the muscular chest he uses as his pillow for already 4 months.

(click)

*Lucky!*

Asami stands up and proceeds on unzipping his jeans (click) pulling them down (click) and then sits back again to face his lover (click click click click). Amused Asami asks:

\- Any good shot this time ?

Takaba looks at the screen on the back of his camera and checks the last shots he just made of Asami. He blushes to the top of his ears. The man on these pictures is hotter than Hell… perfect muscles… enticing look… This body and face he thought, that he already knew by heart, look even more appealing right now *Definitely not too old*

\- Time is up.

Asami’s voice brings Takaba back to reality.

\- But I did not say, we finally got a good photo, Akihito protests.

Asami stands up and walks to the young man, ruffles his hair and praises him as you would for a child:

\- You did a great job. I was already satisfied with the very first photo you took.

\- Eeeh?! No way. On the first one you were so… so… well you know, so… ‘yourself’.

\- Exactly. That is why it is good.

\- How in the world could a photo of you looking so ‘you’ be a good photo? I mean, who would think so? Especially if they know that a professional photographer took it. Any good photographer can bring his model to smile at least once, pouts Takaba.

\- I am sure the employee, who will stick it on my new passport will think it is a good photo.

\- On... On your…passport?!! You asked ME to take a good photo of you for your passport?!!! Do I look like a photo booth?!

Asami lets his eyes slowly undress the perfect figure in font of him and seductively replies:

\- I never saw one, which would look so sexy.

He puts one arm around the slim waist and pulls the still pouting Takaba into his strong embrace. Oh how he likes to tease his boy, to see his flushed cheeks and his blazing eyes. This is probably his second favorite game of all the games he plays with his boy, but now he is eager to play his most favorite one.

\- Time for my gift now, Asami whispers in Takaba’s ear.

Akihito struggles and wants to break free from the tight grip.

\- You already had your gift!

\- Oh?! When?!

\- The photo. Last week, when you asked me to take a good photo of you, you said ‘Would the great photographer that you are give me a birthday gift only he is able to give me?’ And I agreed to take this damn picture of you, so…

Asami retorts:

\- I said ‘I want you to take a good photo of me. I need one. By the way, I will take the day off for my birthday. Would the great photographer that you are give me a birthday gift, only he is able to give me?’ I never said that the photo would be this gift.

\- You… you… you!!! That’s cheating. If you put it that way, of course I would believe the photo IS the gift. That’s cheating! Cheating! CHEA-TING! You know what? I will take the 4Go left in this memory card of photos of you only wearing your boxers and I will hang them all over our place and on the front door too! What do you think about this special gift, only I can give you, bastard?!

Asami cannot hold back his laugh anymore when Takaba holds his camera close to his left hip and presses his forefinger to snap photos of his black briefs like crazy. Asami crashes his lips on Akihito’s and starts to nibble the young tongue, but Takaba breaks the kiss, places his camera in between their faces and fulminates:

\- Do NOT interrupt me when I work!

A wide smile printed on his lips, Asami grabs Akihito’s right wrist with his left hand and pushes the camera aside just enough to be able to kiss him again, but a new ‘click’ is heard and Takaba’s eyes pleads for a cease fire, so Asami stops his assault for now. Akihito looks at the screen of his camera and cannot believe his eyes. The good photo of Asami, he even did not dream to take, he finally had it!

\- Good shot? Asami asks teasingly.

His eyes filled with excitement, Takaba answers:

\- The best one ever!

He turns his camera off and puts it down on the table, then snuggles against the strong chest of the older male and whispers tenderly:

\- Wanna have your birthday gift, now?

And without waiting for Asami’s answer, Akihito starts to kiss softly and then have a suck of the well-toned skin of the bare neck in front of him…

 

_The End._

 


End file.
